Gritos Precipitados
by kobatokamijou
Summary: En Fatum, una sociedad donde los colores predominan tu futuro, existe el joven Eren, quién en un desafortunado encuentro conoce al portador de la sangre blasfema del sistema; La sangre roja, mejor conocida como la sangre del asesino. La cual quienes la posean deben ser eliminados. Levi, un portador de tal sangre en su conveniencia rapta a Eren sin saber el resultado de destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos.**

**Aquí les traigo un mini fic. Quería que fuera un two-shot pero no creo que alcance. **

**Capítulos estimados: 5**

**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren / Leve: Jean x Eren. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son correspondidos a Hajime Isayama. **

**Género: Romance, Angst, Ciencia ficción, _indefinido por el momento, si pasa algo más adelante pondré advertencias de capítulo_. **

**Espero que les guste c: **

* * *

_**Gritos precipitados**_

_**.**_

_**Prólogo. **_

_**.**_

La vida sin recursos era dura. Después de la guerra el mundo se había convertido en una sola nación, sin embargo muchas cosas cambiaron, la tecnología, la naturaleza, hasta el mismo ser humano.

Y lo colores empezaron a dominar. A tomar vida vida y fuerza, se adueñaron del cerebro humano. Después de al suceso histórico, se inició una nuevo era, la era del cambió del color. ¿Qué es precisamente la Era del nuevo color? Los sobrevivientes se dieron cuenta de su mundo destruido, y contaminado, lleno de radicación y conmoción. Pero había algo más, la sangre cambió. Algunas personas tenían el mismo color de sangre, otras no, pero más adelante descubrieron que los colores controlaban tu destino. Si nacías con sangre gris tendrías el intelecto de un niño genio, la azul te hacía un individuo común y corriente, pero había una que no había mutado de color, pero poseía un extraño impulso en su gen. La de color rojo. La sangre del asesino.

Después del descubrimiento y una compostura social empezaron a hacer organizaciones y analizáis de cada persona y su color de sangre, y a los que poseían esa, la sangre roja, eran eliminados por el bien social.

Pero algunos se escondieron.

_Sobrevivieron. _

.

.

_**A**__**ñ**__**o 34. Despu**__**é**__**s de la guerra del sin color. **_

_If you're goin' to San Francisco Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair _

-Eren, ¿cuando quitarás esa anticuada música?-preguntó a su lado su molesto compañero de equipo Jean.

-Son mis gustos, idiota.-contestó molesto subiendo más el volumen al pequeño reproductor de músico antiguo.

-¿De cuándo es?, ¿Hace tres siglos?-empezó a burlarse dejando de trabajar.

-¡No lo sé! -contestó fastidiado, sentía como si el hiciera todo el trabajo.

-Oye.-esta vez le habló seriamente.- ¿Ya te eligieron tu combinación?

En la nuevo era la combinación era elegida por la monarquía y padres, para crear hijos fructíferos y que ayuden al futuro social. Algunas veces si hacían combinaciones del mismo sexo para evitar otras situaciones.

Eren poseía un verde amarilloso, claro y fresco, combinaba como la primavera y sus ojos. Su padre era un verde, un linaje alto puro, se dedicaban a la salud, muy inteligentes. Su madre era un amarillo, se dedicaban al cultivo y tierras, una riqueza inmensa. Eren era un color raro digno de cuidado. Si no se tenía el respectivo análisis de elección podría en el futuro procrear hijos con alguna extraña y peligrosa labor o simplemente una deformidad.

Jean tenía la gama maestra. Un gen sumamente extraño que funciona como comodín. El era del 2% que sería emparejado con un hombre o elegir la muerte.

Eren miró a Jean con desmotivación.

-Escuché a los maestros hablar algo así.-dijo tratando de no ver el rostro del más alto.- Nos han puesto en equipos para ver nuestra química.

-¿Qué?-dijo pásmado el castaño claro.- ¡YO NO SOY …. ESO!-gritó escandalizado.

-¿¡Y crees que yo quiero?! .-contestó en su defensa Eren igual molesto.- Ambos tenemos colores extraños, no…

-No.-corrigió interrumpiendo.- Tú tienes un color raro.-aclaró.

-Pero tú tienes un comodín, puede salir cualquier color. Incluso un asesino.

-Estoy condenado con un idiota probablemente. -dijo vencido.

Nadie retaba al sistema.

-A mi tampoco me alegra estar con una cara de caballo.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!

.

.

La noche tenía aquél olor a humedad. El color del cielo era tan monótono.

Eren veía por s ventana el cielo, antes decían que existían seres que volaban por los cielos. Sus padres habían salido esa noche.

La noche del destino.

Escuchó un sonido sordo. La piel se le erizó, nunca había escuchado cosas así. Era penetrante y fugaz. Quiso correr a esconderse pero la ignorancia se lo impidió. Eren, quién vivía en una casa regular y en una zona no tan poblada salió a revisar el callejón al costado de su casa, pudo haber parado, las autoridades se harían cargo. Eso iba a hacer pero con la pequeña luz que cargaba de su lampara, distinguió algo que despertó todos sus miedos.

Vio el color rojo. Vio escurrir sangre roja.

_La sangre de asesino. _

Soltó fugazmente la lampara, debía salir corriendo a avisar a las autoridades que había un asesino. Un sangre roja, pero la persona propietaria de tal sangre lo agarró con fuerza y lo devolvió a la obscuridad del callejón y le tapó la boca con una después frías manos.

-No te mataré si obedeces todo lo que diga, mocoso. -le dijo el asesino con su voz dura y fluida.

Eren sudó frió sintiendo que en un punto sus lágrimas azotarían sus ojos.

-Viniendo de un asesino es una propuesta muy dichosa sabes.-dijo mientras hacía que su presa lo mirará.

Y con el miedo en sus ojos verdes, y la poca luz que había esa noche, Eren pudo ver los ojos de su asesino. Fríos y secos. Pero sobre todo vio la mirada de alguien, alguien quien estaba condenado, y así mismo igual, pues su reflejo también estaba en dichas pupilas.

* * *

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado uvu **

**Realmente no será algo muy largo y así, pero espero que les guste por ahora la mini historia. **

**Ya ustedes me dicen uvu **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Saludos, besos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Hola.**

**Aquí vengo con una nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus bellos reviews, me motivan en serio. Y mucho.**

* * *

_1.- Dotado de Sangre_

-Nos quedan 15 minutos. -le dijo con aquella voz tan fría.

-¿P-para qué? ¡Esa sangre!-gritó nervioso Eren.

-Es mía. Así distraeré a los guardias de seguridad.

Eren tragó grueso haciendo que sonara claramente en el silencio interrumpido pos ambas personas.

-¿Q-qué quiere que haga?-preguntó primera vez experimentó miedo. El miedo no existía en el sistema. Solo existía al ver la sangre roja.

-Hablar. Cubrirme.

-¡No lo haré!-gritó armado de valor, quería se realmente aunque sus piernas le temblaran. Sentía que iba a a llorar, y después el asesino acabaría con su vida en un simple minutos, espera que no le doliera. Que no le hiciera tanto daño.

-con que patriota.-dijo mientras observaba al chico. acto seguido lo levantó del cuello de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared.-Elige, vives o no.

-Elijo mi vida, a mí manera.-dijo mirándolo por fin con una forma retadora.

-Inténtalo.-dijo el hombre mientras lo bajaba y soltaba.

Eren sorprendido bajó su mirada a verlo y luego salió corriendo del callejón a la caseta de vigilancia que había en la entrada de donde vivía. volteaba hacia atrás para ver como lentamente caminaba hacía él el hombre que ya podía observado con detenimiento, bajo, de piel blanca y pálida y de un extraño corte militar negro. Pero su miraba le causaba pavor.

Aceleró sus pasos, una vez que llegó a la caseta podía ver un auto negro también ingresar, estaba salvado, el asesino estaba visible.

-¡Sr, Smith!-le llamó al vigilante rubio.

-Eren…¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó sorprendido y a la vez un poco preocupado. de alguna forma le tenía cariño al joven.

-¡Ese hombre, señor! Es un asesino. -le gritó eufórico apuntándolo desde su punto.

Rivaille desde lo lejos sonrió.

-Rivaille…-murmuró el rubio.

Eren lo miró confundido.

A la vez que aceleraba el auto y se paraba frente a Rivaille y le abrían las puertas.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-exclamó y luego miró a Erwin, así era el nombre del vigilante. Miró que no hacía nada, después miró el tablero de seguridad. apagado. -Usted…que está haciendo….

-Lo siento, Eren.-murmuró. Después cargó al castaño, quien aun se encontraba en trance.

-Espere.-le dijo mientas veía que le dirija al carro.

Una vez que este llegó lo aventó al carro.

-¡¿Pero que está haciendo?!-le gritó a la vez que golpeaba la puerta del carro. Otra hombre lo sostuvo.

-Les quedan 8 minutos, tal vez menos.-les dijo Erwin.

-Entendido.-contestó Rivaille, después volteó a ver al chico.- ¿Te lo dije que lo intentaras no?

-Traidor….TODOS SON UNOS TRAIDORES.

.

.

.

-por qué.-dijo Eren calmado sintiendo las mejillas entumidas por las lágrimas secas.

-¿Por qué qué, mocoso?

-Por que no me has matado. -termino de decir Eren.

-Sí, Rivaille….¿Por qué aún no lo matamos?

-Es un chico interesante Auruo. -decía Rivaille mientras pisaba todo el acelerador del coche.- él está dispuso a dar incluso su vida por el sistema.

-¡Con más razón deberíamos matarlo!

-Hazlo, te convertirá en la bestia con la que tanto nos identifican

El castaño a lado de Eren gruñó y guardo silencio. Hasta que llegaron a un lugar desconocido, Eren volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué me dejo ver el camino?-preguntó sin ánimos.

-Sí dices algo en contra de nosotros, te matamos. simple.-respondió Rivaille.

-¡Se supone que ustedes estaba extintos! -le vociferó Eren.

-no somos animales.-le corrigió el azabache al castaño.

Todos bajando de la auto hicieron salir a la fuerza al chico.

-Llévenlo a la sala. Vigílenlo y no dejen que la loca lo vea.-ordenó Rivaille.

.

.

Eren observaba su alrededor. Obscuro, monocromo, una casa inmensamente grande y muy alejada de su hogar. ¿Su refugio?

La chica de los lentes obscuro que igual acompañaba de copiloto al asesino Rivaille estaba a su lado, vigilándolo, y el otro tipo de nombre Auruo también. Trago fuerte creando un grotesco sonido.

-No te mataremos.-le dijo la chica.

-Pero ustedes son…

-Asesinos. Lo sé.-terminó ella.

-Aunque yo sí quisiera matarte.-dijo Auruo. La chica lo miró mal.

unos momentos Rivaille regresó. La misma ropa pero parecía ser nueva.

-Eres un mocoso ignorante que solo se sabe la historia que lees en el maldito libro barato de escuela.

-¡Oiga! Yo he recibido una educación…

-Lo sé, de colores primarios + plus.

Eren se quedó callado.

-Sé como se divide la sociedad. En tu sector viven las familias de colores puros, quienes tienen un solo hijo, varón, porque las combinaciones, osea, hijos de las familias de colores puros, no pueden estar combinados con personas del género opuesto. Lo que significa que en donde vives solo existen familias con un número de hijos único de valor 1 y varones. ¿Me equivoco?

-No.-respondió el castaño sorprendido. Sí bien, todo lo que dijo eran cierto, los residenciales se dividían por etiquetas de color, número de combinaciones (hijos) y género. A lado del suyo, vivían las hijas únicas. Después de otro lado, vivían las familias de hijos de 2. Donde tenían otros dos sectores, dentro mismo donde dependía la situación. Si se trataba de dos varones o dos mujeres, la familia permanecía intacta, unida, pero si el resultado era Hombre y mujer, el padre vivía con el hijo y la mamá con la hija. Y así sucesivamente. Cuando se va a formar una familia, el sistema te hace firmar cuantos hijos deseas dependiendo tu color y variables. Después del parto, se hace una operación en la cual ya no era posible de ninguna forma volver a procrear.

-Ahora escucha. Te contaré la historia de verdad, mocoso. Dime, ¿por qué la sangre destina tu futuro?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba en dirección delante al castaño.

-Por que…Se conectó a nuestro cerebro dándonos una función especial, un destino.

-Conceptos baratos. -dijo Rivaille entornando los ojos.-te voy a decir por qué. Después de la puta guerra, es cierto que los colores empezaron a tomar mutaciones y se conectaron al cerebro. Pero no determinó nuestro futuro. Simplemente desarrolló más ciertas áreas de nuestro cerebro. Nos dio un IQ de 250-300 en ciertas habilidades, o materias como quieras decirle, por lo cual prácticamente dicta nuestro destino. Tú, mocoso has de ser mejor en cierta materia que en otro, y te ponen a desarrollar más esa que los demás. Dímela.

Eren pensó un poco.- Ciencias biológicas y geografía. -contestó temeroso y fascinado por la historia.

-¿Las demás materias?-inquirió.

-Regular.-contestó avergonzado.

-Ves, prácticamente eres un genio en esas áreas si no me equivoco, por eso predetermina tus destino, por tu alta habilidad al hacerlo.

-yo…no sabía.

-Claro que no, solo eres un niñato.-se burló Auruo quien se calló al ver la mirada de Rivaille.

-Pero…hay un color que no mutó en su físico.

-La sangre del asesino. -dijo captando la historia.

-Nuestro IQ no cambió. Era y dependía ya del futuro de una persona común antes de la maldita guerra, no depende del color. Sin embargo nos desató algo más, el instinto.

Eren miró sin entender.

-El ser humano igual posee ciertas cualidades animal. Nosotros somos listos, somos conscientes, pero igual tenemos habilidades, reflejos, experiencia. instinto.

-¿instinto?-preguntó Eren con una curiosidad asfixiante.

-Instinto Asesino. -respondió con claridad.

Eren volvió a tragar grueso.

-Tenemos una habilidad morbosa para hacerlo, la inteligencia para ello, peor también somos congruentes, sabemos cómo hacerlo y si queremos hacerlo o no. Tenemos voluntad. Sin embargo, eso no sirve siempre. El ser humano es él único que mata por placer.

-Pero…-observaba Eren al otro. Empezaba a sentir miedo otra vez.

-Pero nosotros somos un poco más animal que los demás, nos protegemos, y matamos a nuestros enemigos si es necesario. Y una que otras veces, somos más humanos de lo que deberíamos. creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-Cómo es que…¿Cómo es que es tan vivos?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Típico de los mocosos del sistema. A penas y saben del mundo.

-No solo Existe la sangre de colores primarios o puros, o las mezclas como en tu caso. También existen los comodines, la gama maestra.

-Sé de ella.-dijo Eren tratando de hacerse el sabio. el azabache no contestó, así que lo tomó para continuar.- Sé que es es la gama madre. Dicen que es la sangre más espesa y traslúcida, en nuestros ojos se ve blanca pero realmente es transparente. Sí se combina con alguien más el resultado será un color puro, cual sea.

-Mocoso casi listo.-espetó Rivaille.

-Pero…

-Sí, estás en lo correcto, pero no solo eso existe. Están los bi-color.

-¿Bi…color?-preguntó Eren increíblemente confundido. Ese era un termino que jamás en su vida había escuchado.

-Sí, estúpido.-le contestó Auruo.

La chica entornó los ojos. -Déjalo continuar.

Rivaille asintió y continuo.- Es cuando la sangre y colores contiene dos sustancias. Como agua y aceite y no pueden mezclarse. Dos colores.

-Eso…¡¿Eso es posible?!

-Sí. Ahora escucha, hemos tenido de esa serosas en nuestros clanes por mucho tiempo. Ahora contamos con 2, ellos son aún más raro que los comodines, las probabilidades son casi nulas de encontrar alguno.

-¡Una soy yo!-exclamó una chica castaña saltando por detrás.

-Cuatro ojos…dijo Rivaille rechinando sus dientes.

-Perdón, he estado escuchando su conversación. -se disculpó sin nada de culpa y luego se acercó al recién llegado.- Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. Soy Sangre Roja/Violeta.

-Eh…Hola…yo soy…Eren…Eren Jaeger.-respondió temeroso a la extraña actitud tan positiva. -eh, usted es… ¿Asesina…científica tecnológica?

-¡Así es! , niño listo.-dijo mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Eren.

Rivaille masculló por lo bajo.

-¿Qué sangre eres? -preguntó ella haciéndose en espacio a lado del joven.

-verde amarillento.-respondió con tranquilidad.

-¡Wow! Tengo que hacerte pruebas.-dijo la chica con emoción.

-Ella.-continuó rivaille.- Ayuda a evadir a los probadores del sistema cuando analizan nuestra sangre. Ella se encarga del área más tecnológico.

-¿Cómo funciona?-preguntó fascinado Erne viendo a la castaña.

-hemisferios.- contestó ella.- Un lado es rojo. El otro es Violeta. Pero en mis cerebro se conectan ambos, sin embargo mi sangre no mezcla.

-Pero…eso significaría que también tiene que saber de biología, para engañar al sistema, lo sé porque los altos rangos están divididos por verdes especificados tal rama y otros violetas que se encargan igual de sustento tecnológico.

-Así es. Es necesario.-dijo ella.- Rivaille, es tan lindo y listo. -decía mientras abrazaba a Eren.

-Pero.-volvió a decir este último.-Usted es Asesino/Tecnología.

-Sip….entonces…

-Yo soy rojo y verde, Eren, también soy bi-color. le dijo una voz que recién entraba a la gran casa, una mansión podría decirse.

-¡Sr, Smith!-exclamó Erne, su cerebro estaba a punto de colacionar.

-Llámame, Erwin.-corrigió para también tomar asiento cerca de ahí.

Eren estaba sin palabras.

-Usted…es…-después guardó silencio.-¿Qué hago realmente aquí?

Rivaille sonrió.- No podía dejarte simplemente ir después de lo que viste.

-Usted me ….

-No, no te mataremos, puedes servir después de todo.

Eren pensó un poco.

-¡El sistema no puede…! ¡Nadie reta al sistema!-se paró inmediatamente. Él no iba cooperar nunca. aunque realmente ya no estaba seguro del por qué de las cosas.

-Solo queremos un ajuste de cuentas.-dijo la chica. -Incluso hemos dejado de pelear por igualdad.

-¿eh?

-Pequeño, Eren.-dijo Hanji mientras tomaba la mano morena.- El sistema nos empezó a cazar sin oportunidad. Somos asesinos sí. Pero los asesinos no nos matamos entre nosotros, menos casos especiales. Quienes se atreven a hacernos daño, a nuestra familia, y eso puede incluir asesinos.

-Como una manada.-relacionó Eren.

-sí, pero con más ingenio.

-Tengo miedo.-confesó Eren.

-Todos lo tenemos.-le respondió Ella.

Rivaille admiraba la escena y después recordaba. Habían fallado la misión, ellos tenías a 3 compañeros suyos. Unos que matarían al siguiente alba. Pero también eran parte de su familia. Y eso significaba, un ajuste de cuentas.

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo, prometo ya que en los siguientes que vienen habrá el hermoso romance que tanto esperamos, es que bien no puedo dejar cabos sueltos. **

**Espero que les esté gustando uvu **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por lee!**

**Besos y saludos. Hasta el próximo cap. **

**¡Los quiero!**

_**[Próximo Capítulo]**_

_**2.-pedazos del destino.**_

_**Eren se atrae una increíble sorpresa sobre las personas que le rodean, y eso también percatarse del sistema y que incluso los asesinos siguen siendo personas azotadas por al injusticia. En un mundo dónde no existe la elección, e incluso te niegan el amor, Eren puede darse cuenta, que no importa el color de tu sangre, puedes enamorarte incluso de un asesino. **_

_**Sí(?), vienen caps más largos, creo. **_


End file.
